It is well known that striking a soccer ball in different areas causes the soccer ball to travel along different flight paths. Many experienced footballers are very adept at controlling the flight of a soccer ball for passing and scoring during games by striking the soccer ball in a particular area to send the soccer ball along a desired flight path. For example, in a soccer game, when taking a free kick adjacent the penalty area, it is often desirable for an attacking player to curve the soccer ball around a defensive wall of opponent players towards the goal.
Also, different situations call for different types of shot. For example, in a defensive situation, when a defending player is clearing the soccer ball away from his goal area, the objective may be to simply kick the soccer ball as far as possible. In contrast, in an attacking situation, accuracy and good control of the soccer ball flight path, whether kicking a soccer ball directly or along a curved flight path, will be paramount and vital for scoring goals.
Similarly, for heading the soccer ball, in defensive situations a defending player will typically try to head the soccer ball in an upward direction as far away from his own goal as possible. Whereas, in an attacking situation, the attacker will often be trying to head the soccer ball in a downward direction towards the opponents goal.
Whilst anyone can kick a soccer ball, very few have the ability to accurately control the flight of the soccer ball. Soccer coaches often have difficulty in teaching players how to strike the soccer ball correctly to make the various different shots for controlling the soccer ball. This is particularly so with children and younger players generally. Many players find it difficult to follow and understand verbal instructions from the coach as to where to strike the soccer ball to achieve a desired type of shot.
The present invention is directed towards overcoming this problem.